USP45
The USP45 is the first pistol you can get in the MCWAR servers. It is generally never used (unless you are a new player) because of how weak it is. However, it is has a pretty good firerate, but the fact that it takes 5 shots to kill can be devastating. Nonetheless, this is a good gun to learn to use as it is the gun you start with in Gun Game and getting the first kill can help you put an edge over your opponents. The specs of the gun The USP45 is a single shot gun. It has a high firerate, but low damage and accuracy. It doesn't have any requirements to be bought as all new players start with the gun for free. Uses/Tips for the USP45 Honestly, the USP45 has a bad reputation because it is a weak gun. However, it is good to get practice with this gun because it is the starter gun for Gun Game and if you can get that first kill, then that will give you an edge over your opponents. 'Tips:' *'Try to surprise someone. ' Running into a battlefield with this gun will not do you very much good. In fact, you would most likely end up being blown to bits. The best strategy is to find a hiding spot and when someone passes, jump out behind them and kill them before they can react. *'Aim. '''The firerate of the USP45 partly compensates for its lack of power, but if you miss too many of your shots, then you'll be forced to reload and thus, giving your opponent time to strike back and potentially kill you. Because of this, I would recommend to aim when shooting at someone. However, if you are in a firefight, then it might be best to not aim, attempt to dodge some of the bullets, and if you are succesful, quickly scope in on them and shoot them while they are reloading. *'The closer, the better.' Remember that this gun has medium accuracy. This means that even if you are aiming, the bullets are still going to miss more and more as you get farther away. For this reason, if you see someone maybe 20 blocks away, try and get closer before finishing them off with the final kill. This is helpful, because if you are farther away and miss, this will alert the combantant and give him time to spin around and shoot back. 'Uses: This gun might not be as powerful as others, but it is still a good secondary and at some point in your time on the servers, you'll find yourself using it. Here are some good uses for the gun. *'Close Range Combat '- When you find yourself right next to someone, this gun can be your friend in quickly taking him down. The high firerate will help you with this and if done correctly, the enemy will not have enough time to retalliate and you'll get the kill. *'''Gun Game - The USP45 is the first gun in the gamemode Gun Game. Everyone will start with it, which means everyone will be evenly matched. My advice is to lock on the first person you see and immediately start shooting them. With a bit of luck, you'll get the kill and be able to move onto the next gun therefore, putting you one step ahead of the enemy. *'When your primary is reloading' - As with all pistols, the USP45 is perfect for keeping back the enemy while your primary is reloading. A good tip for this is to immediately dive for cover and shoot anything that comes near. Then, when your primary is reloaded, you'll be able to jump back into the fight. I hope you've enjoyed this article on the USP45 and make sure to tell me ways I can improve it. ~Erader